The Princesses of Detention
by fictionlover94
Summary: What happens when our favorite Disney princesses wind up in detention? A lot confessions and a disappearing teacher, that's what! Read and Review please? Minor princesses included. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome ladies to detention," said the voice of Mrs. Nancy. She quickly surveyed her students to make sure that there were positively no boys in detention tonight. She tossed her long black hair back over her shoulder and quickly deducted that there were no young men in the room. At this she was slightly disappointed, they always seemed to make detention interesting. She didn't even have any sons that got rowdy at all.

All of them looked up at her before going back to what they were doing. A brunette was focusing on her book titled Beautiful Creatures. Two girls were talking about a summer trip to Scotland and Wales. One girl was brushing long blond hair that must have reached her feet. None of them looked to pleased to be here, and the odd thing none of them were really complaining though.

Sighing Nancy went back to her desk that had a picture of her husband, Edward. Then she smiled at the picture of there two daughters Idina and Viola. Both of them had her dark eyes and Viola had Edward's black hair. She settled into the desk and started to grade papers from her second period sewing class. She had dreamed of being a fashion designer but quickly settled into teaching sewing and design instead.

After 20 minutes it was quiet, too quiet coming from an after school detention class.

"Why don't I take attendance," she said and started to go through the list. "Ella?"

Then a girl with her hair strawberry blond hair in two braids raised her hand. That was odd Ella was one of her favorite students and made a dress for her semester final. Nancy smiled and then went onto another name.

"Ivory White?" she said and a girl with bob length black hair stood up straight in her seat. "Oh please call me Snow, all of my friends do."

Slightly taken aback Nancy nodded and took note to call her snow. Another girl snickered at the nickname but Nancy's look silenced that person. She then called out another name and finally a list rolled off of her tongue. "Rapunzel, Belle, Tiana, Jasmine, Ariel, Aurora, Merida, Eilonwy, Frederica, Meg, Lily, Anna..."

All of the girls nodded in turn at her name being called, she recognized most of the girls from around the school.

"Why don't we go around and figure out why everybody is here?" she asked the silence driving her crazy. A couple of the girls only looked at her with a look of disgust. None of them wanted to talk.

Everybody then looked at each other to see who would even answer her question. Finally a girl with long wild red hair spoke up, her dark green shirt rose up some as she raised her hand.

"My name is Merida and I got in a fight during gym class. A couple of girls were calling me a lesbian and teasing me that I wouldn't have an actual date to Snow ball," she said. Snowball was the annual big winter dance. This year it was going to be the 50th Snowball since the school opened. "And in case anybody must know I have a boyfriend, his name is Ian and he already graduated from high school. There is a two year difference between us!"

One girl was smirking from across the room at this, but Nancy didn't notice. Instead she was searching her list for another person.

"What about you Ella?" she asked turning to the girl. Ella looked up at them and muttered something under her breath. Nancy raised her eyebrows and motioned for her to say something.

"I got in a fight with my sisters and Frederica," she said. Frederica was a girl with black hair and was always seen in a dress. She was another one of those wealthy girls that got here without a scholarship.

"How many of you were caught fighting?" asked Nancy. She knew girls were catty and would go at each other with or without a crowd. Cinderella, Merida, Frederica, and Lily raised there hands. Some of the girls squawked when they saw Lily's hand raised. Behind her back people called her Tiger Lily, because of her ability to fight like a tiger. She had about 6 or 7 brothers at home to prove it.

"I was caught, supposedly seducing a teacher," said a girl with long black hair and a belly top. Nancy vaguely remembered her from her attempt to learn sewing freshman year.

"I was stealing apples from the cafeteria," said Ivory, er Snow.

"Miss Kida caught me making out with my boyfriend," said the girl with long blond hair. She had paint stains all over her favorite light blue jeans and a hot pink t-shirt on, that said Rapunzel. Another girl with bright red hair nodded her head, but she didn't seem sorry about it like Rapunzel did.

"I was blamed for starting the fire in the culinary arts class!" said a short girl with coco brown skin. "It was really Naveen though, he's so clumsy."

"I was caught sleeping through my economics class," said a girl with a short pink dress with a blue headband and necklace.

"I got caught with another dress code violation," said a girl with long brown hair pulled up in high ponytail. Her skirt reached her mid thigh and the spaghetti strap purple dress was a give away.

A girl with silvery blond hair and brown hair looked over at her. Both of them hadn't said anything yet, in fact they were quiet. One was just doodling and daydreaming. The other was starting yet another book. The girl sitting next to Merida only smiled at her before ogling at something on her phone. They didn't say anything, because they weren't in trouble.

The girl in the peasant blouse only raised her eyebrows. "I'm just here so Merida wouldn't be lonely."

"I'm just waiting for 4:00 so I can go to the bookshop," said the girl with brown hair. "I was going to buy the last book in my series. It'll called Beautiful Redemption and the series is a beautiful love story..." When everybody looked at her she just shrugged and looked back down at her book. Finally the girl with silvery blond hair looked at everybody.

"I just wanted to meet new people, my name is Anna and I'm new to the school," she said and walked went back to talking with Rapunzel about something. Next thing she knew there was a fight erupting through the entire detention room, which was really just the study hall room. She had no clue who started it but it started just like that. The girl with the book bolted out of the room. Anna sided with Eilonwy, Rapunzel, and Merida while they were throwing paper balls at the other students.

Instead of breaking up the fight herself, she went and got the botany and zoology teacher, Mrs. Jane. Then she found the ancient cultures teacher Mrs. Kida. She couldn't break up fights herself.

**I don't own Disney and I don't own the characters! All of the Disney princess were mentioned in this one excluding Ariel's sisters since I had no clue how to add all 6 of them. Hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!**


	2. Merida Comes

**Authors note: Federica Janie De Fontain is announced as a princess at the ball in the Cinderella movie. Anna is from the new movie coming out this November called Frozen. **

The lockers weren't the traditional green like Merida had seen in the movies. Instead they were either black or blue and they were peeling in places. They weren't all long or stacked on top of each other. In fact Mount Jefferson High was nothing like they are portrayed in television.

The redhead made her way through empty halls to her locker, 263. Mr. and Mrs. Fergus Dunbroch were busy talking to the administrator about her classes and such. Merida had stopped paying attention to try to open her locker door. 23, 1, 16 as she turned the lock. Sucess ran through her as it came open easily.

"Are you ready for your first day of class Merida?" said the familiar voice of her fathers thick scottish brogue. Merida only nodded aprehensive of the entire day. Fergus was happy for his daughter to make herself at home.

Since Elinor's United Nations job transfered her to Washington D.C, Fergus had made himself a stay at home dad. Not only did he make great Scottish food and make sure the ironing was done: he also drove his kids to school everyday.

Merida looked around at her surroundings once more, and finally walked into a Chemistry classroom. She cringed since science wasn't exactly her best suit. Then she looked at her schedule it was set up funny but she shrugged and read it off in order.

_Chemistry Study Hall Computer Applications English 12 Journalism Geometry Econonomics._

Sighing Merida walked in there was only 5 more minutes left of class. Everybody looked at her as soon as she came in and sat down. Well this was awkward.

"So where are you from?" asked a kind faced blackhaired girl next to her. She looked to be from chinese decent and bored of the class. In fact all of the students were busy talking rather then what the teacher was saying. Merida took a breath and smiled back at her.

"Scotland," she said proud of her heritage.

"I've been to Scotland, it's really pretty," said another girl. She had on a white and pink pesaent blouse and knee lengh white white skirt. Her long red-blond hair reached her waist and she could sit on it. "My name is Eilonwy and I'm from Wales. I ususally go by Ellie since nobody can really say my name."

Merida only nodded politely she had been to Wales before.

"It's Mulan," said the chinese girl holding out her hand. "I'm actually named after the chinese legend that took her fathers sword and joined the military. It doesn't have a fairytale ending but it's a good story."

Merida quickly made the mental note of Mulan and Elllie. Personally she liked Eilonwy better but Merida respected her decision and called her Ellie. Maybe she'll make a bunch of new friends at this school, but did miss Ian MacGuffin very much.


	3. Anna Comes

**Hehe everybody has a sorta updated name in this story and so does Pocahontas! Erm it's actually her name in real life when she went and got married. So remember Pocahontas - Rebecca. Enjoy the chapter. **

**This is when the girls I forgot in the first chapter show up Suzerenma thank you for reminding me about Pocahontas! **

**In this chapter I attempted to add everybody that once had the title of Princess including the animals ijn the disney animated franchise. (That I haven't used yet) Oy vey! **

"Welcome girls," said the voice of Nancy looking over at the people standing there. A girl with long black hair to her waist and a light blue knee length dress and mossicans smiled thinly at her. The other girl with strawberry blond hair that turned to a silvery blond in a few moments.

"Welcome back Rebecca, how was your trip?" asked Nancy. Rebecca had recently gotten back from a summer job in Jamestown Virginia. Over in Virginia there was a reservation that showed the lives of the natives and John Smith's arrival to America. Rebecca played the part of Pocahontas, herself.

The native girl only shrugged her shoulders but a big smile was on her face. The girl with the changing hair stood with her hair in braided pigtails and a black and pink polka dot summer dress.

"Hi I'm Anna!" she said brightly with a sunny disposition holding out her hand. "Anna Winters, I'm a junior this year."

Nancy shook the girls hand and Rebecca only hugged her as a relief of seeing new people. She had been stuck with tourist and a stuck up man playing John. Both of them: Smith and Rolfe. Anna, however, only hugged her back not at all taken aback by her actions. Anna wanted to meet a bunch of new people staying after for things like detention if she could.

Anna looked down at her schedule and liked what she was seeing:

**Anna G. Winters - Junior**

_first period -English 11  
second period - Geometry  
third period - Earth and Space Science  
fourth period - US History  
fifth period - child development  
sixth period - study hall  
seventh - French I _

"So do we have any classes Rebecca?" she asked wondering about her new friend.

"I'm actually a student teacher," she said with a smile. "I help Miss Jane's botany and zoology classes." As soon as she remembered that she pulled on a brown sweater that covered her bare shoulders. Anna only continued to smile on though.

"Maybe we'll I'll see you in the library then. I'll probably by working in in there or helping a teacher," she said as a girl with long blond hair to her feet walked in. Her shirt was pink and purple striped and paint stained pants. Her green eyes meet Anna's blue right away.

Both smiled as Anna was going to make many new friends. Starting with Rebecca and ending with those misfits that are seemingly always joining detention. People always said she was the bubbly type that wanted to be friends with everybody. Her psychologist said that this was a way to cope after her parent's death. And then having to move in with her older sister Elsa.

As the long blond haired girl showed her to her English class, she passed by at least 6 girls that looked like a pod of fish together. The eldest was probably a teacher and the others in various colors.

"My name is Rapunzel by the way," said her advisor. "It's unusual a bit I know but it was what a name we hadn't used yet. Every girl in my family has a flower or plant name, and I unfortunately ended up with Rapunzel."

Anna only smiled but before she could introduce herself Rapunzel pointed to the pod of fish - er- girls.

"That's Miss Attina she's the marine biology teacher, she's pretty cool actually she's usually seen in orange." Sure enough the eldest girl had on a shimmering orange tye dye dress.

"The next girl is Aquata," continued Rapunzel pointing to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail. Her blue dress was changing colors as she walked. "She wears blue and is Miss Attina's student teacher."

Rapunzel pointed to each girl in different colors. Andrina stood in lavender and pink, Arista in red, Adella in green and gold, Alana in pink and dark purple. All of which have been going to the same school since kindergarten, pointed out Rapunzel. Finally Rapunzel pointed to the youngest girl.

"Ariel she's a sophomore, she skipped a grade and is my best friend!" she said pointing to a girl in green and purple, her hair long and bright red.

Just then a little girl about 12 ran by not noticing the other new girl that Rapunzel was showing around.

"And that is Vanellope," she said off handedly. "She's Mr. Ralph's daughter - he's the gym teacher - with her pet ant farm. I think the ants names are Atta and Dot, she's been going on about them for a long time."

Mei, Su, and Ting-Ting also raced by each in a tankini, bikini, and a one piece bathing suit. Following them was another gaggle of girls in swimsuits as well, along with a teacher. The name tag had read Miss Kilala.

She must have come on a rather busy day, because the next think Anna saw was a group of 7 year olds. Anna could make out several names on the name tags: Sofia, Amber, Melody, Cleo...

The teacher had a name tag that read Giselle.

"Listen girls these girls volunteered there time to read to you today, so be on your best behavior," reminded Giselle.

Not all of the girls were listening, however, as they talked about a field trip to the zoo. One girl name Amber named a duck named Daisy. Another girl named a deer Faline. Two other girls were talking about the lions name Nala and Kiara. A bird name Winger...

Another teacher assistant named Calla was only looking around bored with her surroundings. Kairi and Nita were smiling though as they tried to calm down yet another bunch of girls.

"Ohh I want to volunteer and read to the kids," said Anna clapping her hands.

A bunch of girls also with name tags walked by smiling at the girls. Mira, Candy, Katherine, Irmapoltoz...

Wow Anna was going to love this school, everybody was so friendly and helpful.


End file.
